Something Broken
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Caught up in the sugar-filled fantasy of the world he created, he ended up ruining her life.She became a sad type of beauty, delicate yet strong. She was a horribly broken person, but can something so broken ever regain it's beauty? He was willing to try.


**Ugh, too many story ideas, well it's early in the morning I have to go to school in an hour so I won't bore you with the details. I tought of a tragedy story for DxG and I kinda like the idea you'll find out later what it's all about as we go along. I wnated to read a good tragedy for my couple but what I mostly find are hate-rants expressed through characters and bashing with character death. So I wanted to change that and give you this for every great couple, must have a beautiful tragedy and I hope this one will fall into that category and make my fellow DxG fans proud!As for the setting well to put it simply I don't know either it's set in sort of an old 18th century setting put like in more of a present timeline...well I'll try to help you visualize what I mean as we go along.**

* * *

><p><em>Do you know?<em>

_Do you know?_

_Of the tragic tale of a horrid man who stole children in the night? _

_Took them away to do his bidding, it really was a fright._

_Beatings and screaming were repeatedly heard_

_But they fought through it because; they had no real place in this world._

_He molded them into murderers_

_A growing bloodlust always stirred_

_Even as the children got older_

_Emotions seemed to get colder and colder_

_Did you know?_

* * *

><p>It was dark this night as the poor helpless man was thrown against the brick tiling of an abandon building, he was surrounded, alone and utterly helpless. Tears were streaming down his bruised skin as he curled up into a pathetic ball, clinging to whatever sense of security he had left. The group of men laughed at his cowardly state one stepping forward, a young man in his teen years. His bright teal eyes shining with mischief and glee, wearing only a white shirt with tattered black jeans and boots to match. He reloaded his assault rifle, taking pleasure in the shiver and whimpers that escaped his victim's mouth at each horrid click his gun created.<p>

"Hey, listen buddy how 'bout we make a deal." Said the boy as the man looked up at him with hopeful eyes, he timidly shock his head, heart suddenly light but aching. "I'll let you live say you 'got away' and you can live another day until you pay off those debts alright?" he smirked as the man pulled himself up and shook his hand body shaking violently from fear or joy, he honestly couldn't tell, all that mattered was that he had a second chance at life.

"Thank you, thank you so very much, you're a saint!" the man yelled back at his savior as the young boy chuckled at being called such a positive thing.

"What can I say I'm a nice guy!" he yelled back, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and holding lazily between his lips. The elder man was running frantically down the street, tripping over his own feet. He was happy tears of joy poured from his eyes and bliss overtook his heart, he stopped at the corner trying to remember where he should go next. Until, however he heard that horrid click again and cold steel pressed against his head. His heart shattered.

"To bad I'm not." Said the smooth voice of a male as the old mans world went dark in a matter of seconds. Blood was spread out across the ground as the three boys approached their fellow member. "Geez he got his brains all over my good boots." He whined as the teal eyed boy rolled his eyes and finally lit his cigarette.

"Quit complaining Le and give Mickey a hand with the body." The other boy's face scrunched in irritation at the short' in version of his name.

"It's Leon, punk so get it right." The dirty blond replied as he walked over to the body, roughly bumping shoulders with the punk as he passed. The other boy, Mickey a short teen with auburn hair that contrasted with his light green eyes walked over to him.

"D-Duncan, do I really have to help Leon with the body m-maybe Alejandro can do it this time." He said nervously in an almost hush tone as he pointed to the tan boy walking over.

"You mean like he does all the time." Duncan said in a bored tone as he crossed his arms, Mickey chuckling nervously has he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

"It is all right amigo, he's not use to this conditions yet." He said in a cherry tone as he placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder and walked over to the body of the old man. Leon already hosted him up by his shoulders as Alejandro kneeled in front of him.

"Oh, brother not this again" he blonde sighed dryly as Alejandro began to grip his bull pendent tightly muttering a prayer for the old man in his native tongue. He ignored Leon during this time, but when he finished he gave the boy a smug smile.

"Say what you want amigo, I only believe it to be respectful to pray for the dead." He said firmly with a light nod as he picked up his half of the now deceased old man. They all began to walk out of the alleyway and onto the streets; it was nearly pitch black on this night, their only light being that of open windows of night owls.

Soon they had continued on like this walking along a seemingly endless path of tiled brick roads as they childishly poked fun of each other. As boys their age would regularly do, it was all they had left, each other. To help them escape the reality of what they really were, so they could fall into this fantasy that they were just a group of rowdy teenagers, taking a mindless stroll, teasing each other as if they were the best of friends.

They knew better, it's just that it was fun to pretend

"I'm serious man what do you even see in that…ugh, witch." Leon stated as Alejandro eyed him in an irritated manner.

"I do not like her for your information, she just has this childish need to one-up me at everything." He said annoyance evident in each word, though a small smile appeared as he said his next words. "I simply find it amusing."

"Except when she kicks your ass to the curb." Duncan snickered as the tan teen's glare was now aimed to him.

"See, I don't get why you guys chase women all the time. They're too much of a pain, always waning to dominate the relationship and basically trick you into doing things." Leon.

"And that gentleman is proof that Le, likes guys, so be sure to watch you backs tonight!" the punk announced as the others chuckled, Leon excluded of course. "Seriously dude, it's like you've never been with a woman before despite the fact they follower like flies to honey."

"Okay what about you mister hot-shot, get tangled in any good romances lately?" Leon questioned, knowing full well that Duncan hadn't tried to pursue a relationship in years.

"Pfft, as if I don't got time for that drama." He replied in a bored tone as the silence overtook them, only the light clacking of their boots on the tiled concert road could be heard. Mickey however was pondering something, tugging on Duncan's wrist when he found the answer.

"Wait, but what about that girl you talk to at the art shop every day?" the shy little boy asked innocently as Duncan however tensed for a second, eyes widening as if his darkest secret had been let out. The two carrying the body eyes grew well to this information soon erupting into laughter as the punk had the sudden urge to crawl under a rock.

"Ah, so you have a thing for Ms. Grayson?" Alejandro said through stiffened chuckles. It was Leon's turn to voice his opinion.

"No way, I never thought you were into the quite artistic types. You usually go for those extremely hot, high maintenance chicks that always seem to tick you off." He said skeptically as Duncan rolled his eyes, unnoticed since he was at the front of the group.

"What can I say, I love a challenge." He smirked with a simple shrug of his shoulders. They came to a railing; the sound of roaring water could be heard at the bottom.

"Pfft, more like a masochist." Leon mumbled as they tossed the old man's body over, a light splash could be heard at the bottom. The teens casually walked away as if they had nothing to do with that place anymore.

"Alright boys I'd say were done for today, so let's call it a night and collect our pay." Duncan announced as the other's simply nod their heads in agreement, their forms soon fading into the night without a single trace.

* * *

><p>The next morning was warm a comforting glow overcastting the town as voices bounced merrily from every direction. Duncan was among this crowd alone today. Leon and Alejandro had to tend to some supply work as Mickey was left with the job to ration the food. Duncan, in his free time would come out the rickety shack him and the others were forced to live in and come outside. Breathing in the cool, crisp air of the spring morning, he had a bag with him this morning. It held a special gift for his friend, the artist his friends teased about last night, tried to know at bedtime and relentlessly question him for this morning before he left. Though not a word escaped his being, he'd liked it better if one of them didn't start popping up during his daily visits.<p>

He hesitated for a bit as he came to the dark maple door, slowly swinging it open as it creaked shut, a loud bang echoed through the tinny studio. He stood their irritated at first, shifting in to a more awkward stance as he began to shift his weight on each foot. The punk walked up to the counter, feeling like a fool as he impatiently tapped a finger on the marble countertop. He was wondering were she was today. Maybe he was early? Late, perhaps? Was she out doing an errand? He immediately shook his head of such thoughts as he has been coming there for months now at this exact time everyday and not once has her smile missed a day to welcome him.

For once he was worried

"Hey, Gwen?" he yelled leaning over the counter, startled when he heard a small yelp followed by a series of objects hitting the floor. Duncan quickly jumped over the counter and hurried down the hall in the back until he came to a small room. Carefully he searched his surroundings until he tripped over as small box forcing him to land in a pile of bigger ones, the corners poking at his sides as he heard that same feminine yelp from just seconds ago.

"Mmmph mmmph!" Duncan looked at the pile of boxes confused. They couldn't speak right? He carefully picked himself up and stared down at the boxes giving it a hard kick after sometime. "Ugh, Mmmm!" he laughed to himself, but was quickly silenced as a steel toed boot connected with his leg. He bit his lip fighting the urge to scream as he hoped around the room waiting for the pain to subside. At that moment a figure arose from the boxes, a young girl around his age, her black and teal hair, sprawled out chaotically contrasting with her pastel features. She wore a royal blue vest over her white button shirt, the cuffs worn and tattered. He chuckled as her dark green eyes glared at him in annoyance.

"I didn't know we were playing hide and go seek today." he chuckled again as she threw a small box in his direction, irritated even more when he dodged it with such ease, giving her a smug look afterwards.

"Ugh, What do you want Duncan, I'm pretty busy today." She said with a huff of her breath, completely submerging with the array of supplies. He walked over to her and helped pat some of the dirt from her back.

"Well, Ms. Grumpy I came to give you a little…goodbye present." He said with a smile at first but towards the end they became more quiet and unsure. Gwen look of irritation completely faded as she slowly looked up towards her friend, staring deep into his teal eyes. A sad, hurt expression came on her own as she saw for once he wasn't joking with her.

"W-Why?" her voiced cracked as she tried to form a sentence but one word was all her voice would allow her.

"The State is moving my unit to a different area, more sightings of missing women have been reported so…they wanna spread us out a bit more." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, finding it hard to even open his mouth anymore. His fiend turned around clinging to herself as she tried to hold back tears, he sight uncomfortable with the silence between them, it wasn't natural like all the other times it was sad and he personally didn't like the feeling. "Hey you need any help with these things?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. She could easily tell what he was doing and decided to comply with his offer to change the subject.

The tears could come later

"Um, yeah could you help me get them up on top of the self it's pretty high ya know?" she replied with a small smile, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He nodded lightly reaching for one of the smaller ones when Gwen stopped him. "Wait!" he jumped at the sudden loud tone and looked at her questionably. "Could you do that one first?" she smiled nervously as she pointed to a large bulgy box, the objects inside making it difficult to even close.

"Alright." He sighed not even questioning what an artist would need that was so big and _tried _to pick it up. On his first attempt he felt as if he was going to pull his own spine out, the weight of the box frightened him a bit. He looked to Gwen for a moment not wanting her to carry that thing again and for his own male pride tried again. This time he stumbled not even getting the box to budge in the slightest. He twitched when he heard Gwen snickering at his failed attempts to lift the object.

Finally after much cursing and back pain he lifted the box his arms and legs trembling at how heavy it was, all the while Gwen snickering kept getting harder and harder to suppress. He took on step after the other, basically stomping over to the shelf at a snail's pace, luckily for Gwen Duncan's back was turned so he didn't notice her kneeling over in a fit of giggles. After the long trial of climbing the ladder Duncan finally made it to the highest shelf, arm's shacking violently as they were screaming for him to drop it.

"Just a little higher Duncan." She tried to calm the glee in her voice as he sighed irritably; pushing the box with all his might until. "Wait, not their a little to the left." She instructed as he grit his teeth moving the box as she wanted. "No too much back a bit." Again he did as she instructed. "I don't now Duncan maybe a _bit_ higher." He could hear the joy in her voice and swung his around to look at her giggling like an idiot.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he strained to voice his words as he began to lean back, eyes quickly opening in panic as he fell backwards, slamming into the floor as the contents on the box spilled to his side.

"Yes, very, _very_ much!" she howled no longer able to suppress her laughter, holding her sides from her delight's pain. The punk sighed tiredly as he looked to the side and irritated look came across his face as he saw what he had been painstakingly trying to place on the shelf was nothing more than a box of rocks.

In short she was joking with him…

"What in the world would an artist need with a bunch of rocks!" he exclaimed as he threw one at her, she dodged it just in time and barely made it when he threw the next few.

"Hey watch it, I need those for landscaping." She chuckled as one whizzed passed her head.

"Like hell you do!" he laughed not believing her for a second, she jumped dogging a huge one and Duncan took this as his chance to run up to her and sling her over his shoulder. She chuckled and kicked him but to no avail as he started to leave the store, she halted her actions as people began to stare at the pair causing the artist to blush from embarrassment.

"Duncan where are we going?" she hissed as her friend only chuckled at her cluelessness.

"Ah, you'll see, sweetheart." He chuckled as her body stiffened, they walked for some time and the glances and whispers from the town's people didn't make it any better. Gwen had given up resisting awhile ago annoyed by the merry tune Duncan hummed as they made their way to wherever it was he was taking her, then it hit. The sound of rushing water growing nearer and nearer as she remembered her surroundings, they were at the Town's Central and what lay in the middle was a huge Greek fountain. Three Goddesses, each holding a pot as water poured elegantly into the fountain. Duncan chuckled as Gwen began to fight for her freedom twice as hard, she knew what was coming.

He simply, threw her in and just like that she was engulfed in the icy, cold liquid. Quickly she sprang up from the fountain slashing around until she was able to sit, shivering as her body temperature dropped at an alarming rate, but what got her more was that infuriating laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, come one come all to see the Amazing Wash-up Gwen! Perhaps we found a mermaid in the fountain folks, who knows!" he exclaimed as if her were an announcer for a fair, some laughed and some shook their heads at the event that was taking place. Duncan turned to Gwen with a smug grin and bowed, leaning to give her a hand to help her up, only to quickly snatch it away when she took the offer. She splashed the water frustrated with Duncan's teasing, even if it was payback. As he was laughing at his success she a mischievous glint in her eye as she crawled over to him and pulled his pants down. The crowd gasped and giggled at the sight of his smiley face boxers as it was Gwen's turn for payback.

"Come one come all to see the Amazing Fashion Expert, tomorrow he'll be debuting rubber duckies!" she announced the same as he did before, the crowed began to laugh as Duncan angrily splashed water in Gwen's face, she coughed a bit trying to regain her regular breathing.

"You are so going down, sweetheart." He chuckled as pushed her into the water, she came up and pulled him in and they soon erupted into a splash fight. The crowd started to grow amused by their childish bickering, memories of their youth evading their minds. The children however mostly jealous that they were having so much fun in the fountain even though their parents had told them multiple times not to play in it, they found it unfair. They continued on like that for some time, enjoying the time they had left with each other until the guards would come.

* * *

><p><em>It was sad really, the fantasy they were living in the joy of that sugar filled lie that invaded their hearts. The happiness they brought to each other and the blissful reality they created was beautiful, so beautiful in fact it was too tempting for fate not to break.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and be sure to tell me what cha think k? Thining of this was hard and it's rushed with lots of mistakes but I'm tired so all I really have to say is Goodnite! :3<strong>


End file.
